Re: Deception
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Demyx has two best friends. Stevie, a sugar addicted blond and Axel, an unsuccessful writer. These two have secrets, one has a hunger for revenge and the other is a crime boss undercover. Demyx tries to steer clear of the violence and meets Zexion, who shares a romantic interest in each other, however, Zexion also has a secret.


**Re: Deception - Chapter 001**

* * *

><p>"<em>If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?" - Imagine Dragons, Monster.<em>

* * *

><p>He stared at the clock above the doorpost, watching it as it ticked past the five mark and made its way around again. His pencil tapped against his History test, he already solved half, he just needed the other half to finish. A few times, he caught his teacher glance at him, a few curious gazes, sighs, the disappointed sighs and the shake of his head. He couldn't help but smile whenever he caught each direct look that always said, <em>'Get to work, Demyx.'<em>

He's a senior in high school, unlike his outer persona he created to make him seem like a simple goofy kid, he was actually smart enough to finish the test in the first ten minutes of class, if he was more determined, the first five minutes. His heart beat to the taps of the clock, and when it hit that final point, he grinned when the bell rang. He placed his test at the top of his desk, grabbed his bag and hurried out of the classroom. Students rushed out and in, and he almost wanted to urge them out of the way, only to have a short blue haired kid shoved into him. They both looked at each other, the kid backed up and muttered, _'Sorry'_, then walked past him. Demyx felt a strange tingling feeling from the physical touch, he rubbed his hands on his shirt and slipped through the door and headed for the stairs, once he got to the main floor he walked towards the back entrance of the school.

A pump of adrenaline escalated through his veins, his grin widened as he pushed the steel doors open and walked down the path towards the road. A golden haired boy stood alone on the sidewalk, a smoke in between his finger tips and a phone at his ear. He seemed to be arguing with someone, but when he turned around, he waved at Demyx, a smirk on his lips as he said a final word to whoever he was talking too and hung up, tucking his phone into his bag.

"Hey, Demyx. How was the test?" He took a drag of his smoke, watching Demyx shrug his shoulders, a sign that it was a piece of cake.

"It was alright. Where were you while I was in class?" Demyx asked.

"No where." Simple answer, Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Come on, Stevie. I'd like to know where you go off too. Do you sell drugs or something during the day?" Demyx chuckled, he was joking, which Stevie knew. A guy like Stevie, selling drugs, it could happen. Stevie didn't dress the part, he was too immaculate to sell drugs, too addicted to candy than drugs. Speaking of which.

Stevie pulled out a bag of candy from his dark blue back pack, he wrinkled his nose as he ripped open the bag and pulled out a few sour candies and plopped them into his mouth. He grinned as he lifted the bag so Demyx could have some, Demyx pulled out a few and slowly ate them.

"Do you want to visit Axel for the afternoon. I mean, you do have free period, so there is no need for us to be standing here in front of the school." Stevie licked the sugar from his lips, he spotted a few students walking towards them and he glanced away, signaling Demyx to follow as they both headed down the street.

"Sure, I want to know how far Axel has gone with his _process_." Stevie and Demyx laughed, eating their sweets and basking in the heat. They were polar opposites and they knew it, but they also knew opposites attract, not in the way others thought, they were just good as best friends. Close enough not to betray one another over pity fights. Stevie keeps secrets and Demyx doesn't pressure him to know about what those secrets are.

The most define quality of their polar opposite personalities are the way they dress. Stevie wears bright clothing, tight jeans, converse and has a few piercings and tattoos. While Demyx wears clothes that actually fit and doesn't make him stand out, except his mullet he styles every morning.

"When was the last time we visited him?" Demyx asked, it's been awhile, he knew that.

Stevie shrugged, "A month, maybe longer. He did tell us last time to leave him the fuck alone." Demyx winced at the word and the memory that appeared in his head. They were drinking at Axel's place, used to be a usual thing until Axel got pissed at them.

"It wasn't our fault _his_ alcohol got on _his_ manuscript."

"It was his only copy."

Demyx huffed, "There's a thing called Internet Word or something of the sort. What a dumbass."

Stevie nodded, "You have no idea."

By the time they walked down a few blocks, they now stood in front of a red brick apartment building. Stevie grinned at the interior and headed for the front door, Demyx followed behind. "Maybe we should have phoned ahead of time, what if he's not in?"

Stevie scoffed as he pushed open the glass door. "He's in, Demyx. Axel doesn't leave his house unless something is up." He pressed the button on the elevator, the air conditioning inside the lobby was actually quite nice until the metal doors opened and they both walked in. Demyx pressed the number eight on the reflected panel.

"Like what exactly?" Demyx asked, trying to think of the last time he actually seen Axel outside of his apartment. The first time they met didn't count. It was late and they were at a Rave, Axel ended up in Demyx's arms, drunk out of his mind and still trying to fight the bartender.

"More coffee, magazines, probably porno since he doesn't leave his house. Lonely bastard," Stevie chuckled to himself, two of his fingers were out, counting how many times Axel left his solitude. "One of those indie bands that usually hit the low life bars, a chick walking by, more junk food, whichever makes him happy, paper for his printer, ink for said printer, pens, and paper." The metal doors opened and they walked out, unfortunately the air conditioning couldn't make it all the way up on the individual floors. The moment the elevator doors closed. Demyx and Stevie groaned at the heat that pressed down on them.

"How can you wear skinny jeans in this fucking heat?" Demyx asked, glaring at Stevie's tight white jeans.

"Shut up. Maybe, Axel got an air conditioner." They both walked down the hallway towards the thirteenth door and Stevie, instead of knocking outright, he kicked the door. "Let us in. It's fucking hot out here."

They both waited a bit and heard loud stomping on the other side of the door, swearing were also mixed in. Stevie and Demyx grinned at each other, they knew what was coming. He unlocked the door and swung the door open, a disheveled red head appeared, his emerald eyes glazed over with rage and sleep at the two standing in the hallway with meek smiles.

"Hello. Sweet heart," Stevie greeted with a single wave of his hand.

"Wanna let us in?" Demyx asked, his smile faded the moment Axel's clenched his hand on the door post.

"What's the magic word?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: This is a rewrite from my story Deception. I wrote it in 2011, I was 15-16. LOL. I read the first chapter and it was horrible. :O Lol. A lot of 'had' and 'then'. My glob. Never going to get used to reading my old writing. Ahaha. I hope this has a difference, in a way. Since Stevie's character isn't the greatest portrayal, I actually hated the one I written before, and the others, it just didn't feel right. _

_reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


End file.
